


More than a Box of Cereal

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b challenge, Cereal, F/M, but not completely fluff, not really angst, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock brings good news but why is Molly so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Box of Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> Here's my contribution to liathwen's 221B Prompt challenge! This was fun =)  
> Many thanks to Benedicted-Cumberbatched for being an amazing beta!  
> Prompt: "Who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!  
> First Line: "You're acting like a child."  
> Last Line"So that happened…"  
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

"You're acting like a child," Sherlock said around a mouthful of cereal. "Honestly Molly, I don't understand why you're reacting like this."

Molly slammed her purse down on the coffee table and pursed her lips at the detective. "Really? You really don't understand why I'm upset?"

He looked her up and down, "No."

"Sherlock, you faked your death for three years and on top of that you ate all of my cereal! Who wouldn't be angry?" Her arms flailing about and her voice rising in pitch.

This was about more than the cereal Sherlock decided. He was far from an idiot, he knew that his being away effected her, even though she was in on it. She had kept his secret, housed and nursed him when he needed it, all without complaint. This strong woman had kept him alive while he was dead. Though now it seem that she was at the end of her rope. Maybe the news he brought would ease her mind.

"Well, I'm back for good now," he said nonchalantly, leaning forward to set the empty cereal bowl down. He leaned back on the couch, resting his feet on the table and lacing his fingers together across his stomach. He expected to see relief, maybe even joy on Molly's face, instead all he saw was a pillow flying towards his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted, sitting up with shock from the impact.

"You complete arse, Sherlock Holmes! You think that waltzing in here and saying that you're back for good is going to change things?" She said, her voice rising in anger. She reached forward and grabbed another throw pillow. "Well, It's not! It won't change a bloody thing!" She enunciated each word with a hit.

Sherlock had brought his knees up and shielded his face with his arms. Before really thinking about what he was doing he grabbed the pillow beside him, jumped up and launched it at Molly, smacking her square in the face. She squeaked in response.

"Well it'll bloody well make me feel better! I won't have to sneak around praying no one sees me or recognizes me. No more hearing about my friends from Mycroft. No more forced solitude!" He never even realized that he was advancing on her until he stood over her.

Breathing hard, she lopped the pillow against his arm. "Well it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for Mycroft and me either!"

"I know and I'm sorry," he yelled at her.

"You what?" She was flabbergasted. It wasn't the apology that caught her off guard, it was the fact that he realized and understood what he had put them through. Sherlock wasn't ignorant when it came to the feelings of others, he just chose to ignore them and getting him to admit that little detail was huge.

Not thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him down and kissed him hard. When he didn't react, she realized what a huge mistake she had made. However, just when she was about to pull back, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Her fingers tangled in his hair of their own accord.

Molly grew bolder by the second. She ran her tongue along the edge of his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth immediately. They explored one another without question and without hesitation. Soon, Sherlock began to guide them backwards, towards the couch. When the back of his calves hit, he sat down, pulling her on top of him. When she began to grind her hips against his, he growled deep in his throat and broke away from her. Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled, looking her in the eye. She gently raked her fingers through his hair.

"So," she said with a smirk, a giggle escaping her, "that happened."


End file.
